talkinwhipapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Profiterole Frittata
Hello, Fish On The Grill. Yeah, I came in there and I had some barbecued chicken. Mhm. And this-this stuff just tasted sulfuric. You know one of those sulfur baths that you get into? This stuff was real strange, so. Did you order it just recently? Yes, I did...Miss. Alright, let me check through the receipts. Hold on. Oh, it was bizarre. So, you know what I'd really like is, like, a profiterole frittata. You guys come up with something like that and I'm happy to let the whole thing go. You know what I mean? Yeah, I don't know what that is. I don't know what you're saying. Well, why dontcha try listenin' up? I had a weird experience in there. Yes, I hear that. I'm looking for the order in the computer so I can reprint the receipt. I've got the receipt. Alright, you ordered it today? No! I didn't. Well, how am I supposed to know when you ordered it when you're not giving me any information. You just said you ordered it, you didn't tell me when. You didn't ask. It was like somebody snuck up and put a match into my chicken! You know what I'm sayin'? Yeah, I-I-I watch the cooks, they don't light matches in the food. Coulda fooled me. Why don't you just cook me a profiterole frittata to go and I'll just forgive the whole mess, okay? I would have to talk to the owner about it. Oh, I talked to the owner. He said to just give a call in and that you'd cook up what I neeeeed. Okay, but we don't have that frittata, whatever you're saying. Profiterole. You're saying that you want a frittata! We don't have that! It's made outta profiterole, it's real, real good. Yes, but we don't have the ingredients. We don't have that. You can only order what we have from the menu. I need this tonight for dinner! You need to stop with the prank calls, seriously, I'm trying to work. I need a frittata made to-night! I-I don't have time for your bullshit, stop calling. It's just a frittata for freak's sake. Stop calling. I'm tired of the prank calls. Just quit playin' games and give me a dollar amount and I'll pay it! You stop playing games. Stop fucking calling! ring Gianni's Bistro. Yeah, I'm calling from Fish On The Grill. My boss here, Lauren, says that we needed to get some profiterole and I wanted-cuz we don't serve that-I was wondering if there was any chance we can purchase some from you this once. For how many people? About twelve people we have coming through. It'd be Monday. So, uh, for twelve people, we're looking at, uh, uh, two-four-five portion, right? Yeah, about that. Yeah, because you don't want to do more, you don't want to do less. Are you gonna be serving them on the plate? Yes. Then you're gonna need five for each, and, uh, twelve people, yeah, no problem, yes. Can you do me a favor and just talk to my boss, uh, Lauren, and just tell her how we can work this out? Okay. I'll put ya through, here. Thank yous. ring Ahem... Hello, Fish On The Grill. Yes, I may speak to L-Lauren, please? Not here right now. Excuse me? Not here. O-Okay, uh, somebody from your company called me because you guys wanna purchase for Monday about twelve portion of profiterole, I'm calling from Gianni's Bistro in San Ramon, and he put me through to speak to Lauren, so, ahem, I don't know we-be-gonna go about. I have no idea what any of that is. Okay, it, are you a manager? No, I'm not. Can I speak to a manager, please? They're not in right now. Okay. Let me give you, uh, the phone number to call, please. Tell me when you're ready. So, I don't know-I-what is this about? Okay, let me repeat myself. A gentleman that works with you, but obviously was calling from headquarters, from the office, call me and they said that you guys, Fish On Fire, need twelve portion of profiteroles for Monday. So that's why he said, "Let me put you through Lauren so you can talk to her." Yeah, I don't know anything about that. There's only three people that work here and there's only women. We don't-no one else works here. I was talking to this gentleman and he put me through to you directly, to your phone number without dialing. I don't know who would, maybe it was a prank call. Yesterday I got a bunch of prank calls, maybe that's who called you. Cuz no one else did. Yeah, but, but, the guy knew the name of Lauren. Yeah, that was probably the prank call. Okay, anyway, ahem, my name is Gianni. I'm calling from Gianni's Bistro. Is Lauren gonna come in today? For what? Is she coming in or not? Who? Lauren! Yes, but for what? I don't even- What I need to speak to her about a man because perhaps it's important! I don't- Can you do this? Hello? up Hello? Yes, sir? Yes. Hi, who is this? Oh, I'm calling from Fish On The Grill, here. Ahem, what's your name? My name is Aydalia. Aydalia, my name is Gianni, I'm calling from Gianni's Bistro in San Ramon. I talked to-your-the call she said she doesn't know what I'm talking about. Sorry about that. Let me try one more time. Okay, sure, go ahead. ring Hello? Hello? Yes? Hello? Am I speaking to Lauren? No, I don't know what you're talking about! (scoff) Okay, this is kind of awkward and strange. When you-when you switch over to somebody, Aydalia his name is, who's Aydalia? She...is workin'. Well that's is-he just switched me over to speak to Lauren because she's in, he told me. Okay. Whaddya want? I wanna speak...to Lauren. To Lauren. Alright, I hear you! For what, what do you need to talk to her about? No, no, no, no, no, no, I'm not gonna...I'm not gonna keep callin' you guys because, you know, you guys called me. I didn't call you. Aydalia keeps switching- We're not calling you! We're not calling you! Yes, you did! Twice! Bullshit. up Hello? Hello there, sir? Aydalia, listen up, okay? Uh-huh? This girl, you keep switching on to-to her and she said to me, "What I want?" She said, "What do you want?" Yes! I keep explaining myself that you something from me and now, when you switch the phone over to another section, this young lady picks up she says, "What I want?" You tell this lady that pick up the phone not to be so rude! Go ahead! up ring This is the San Ramon Police Department, this is Dave, how may I help you? Hi, yeah, I've been having trouble with my...telephone. Telephone? Yeah, I have a restaurant. Is there anyway you just call me back and see if my phone even...works? Well, I could sure give it a try. What are you at, sir? Right here in San Ramon, Fish On The Grill restaurant. Hang on a second, just a second, let me get a different pencil... Yeah. ...that's sharp. Yes, sir. Yep, I just got stopped by the supervisor. I just checked with them and they said you'll have to contact AT&T. We can't do a thing for ya. I got stopped by the supervisor. Oh...Give it another try and I'll just see what happens, okay? Well, you can try. I cannot, sir. I'm very, very busy. We've got other people coming in here to the police department, we've got umpteen phone calls, but you...they said you will have to work with AT&T on it. That'll work. Thank you. Goodbye. Category:Audio juggling